Heaven's Mandate
by Buddhacide
Summary: Dynasty Warriors 6 Cao Cao x Warriors Orochi 2 Nu Wa. A series of glimpses and one-shots into the Hero of Chaos' relationship with the goddess as a child, as a young man, and as a King. Sardonic, intense, a covenant of power... but always loving.
1. What I Truly Seek

"_He was of unimpressive height, of an unintimidating build. Yet his aura was colossal, almost choking with regal intensity. He wore an elegant cape of raven and imperial purple__ embroidered with two beautiful, ascending phoenixes__. His mantle was supported by a raised, neck-surrounding collar that doubled as an ornate, black and gold breastplate. His long, brocaded coat was of the darkest blue and lustrous yellow, save for the light, plaid silver armour that fitted snugly beneath it. It was held in place by a partial vest of dull chrome with four black and gold straps and a __silver __hanging chain, accompanied by a blue, oval jewel at its centre. His trousers were also patterned, although of the richest night as well, and the ends of his shoes were raised upwards, as was the custom of officials of high rank in this nation. Save for his face, his entire body was outfitted: he had even donned his hands with a pair of black gloves. _

_Judging from his visage, he should have been in his late thirties. His eyes were narrow, shrewd, powerful, and his nose straight and penetrating. His cheekbones were elevated, his lips tightly pursed. On his head was the small, unobtrusive crown of a king. The manner in which his jet-black hair and goatee was arranged gave him the impression of a stern, scholarly demon."_

_- Chronicles of the Three Kingdoms_

*

"_The woman shone with a glorious, luminous radiance. A sacrosanct nimbus emanated around her, and a golden sun-halo hovered above her ornate, jewelled headdress. Her flowing, elaborately ponytailed, snow-white hair lent her an air of authority, whilst her perfect, smooth face, with pouting lips and large, golden eyes, was infinitely seductive yet infinitely regal. Her figure was no less breathtaking, no less awesome, no less inspiring. Her tight, patterned top exposed her pearly-pale midsection and her back, as if she was offering herself in sensual surrender. A lustrous diadem of the Supreme Ultimate, which also held together her raised, jade-gold collar, glimmered just above her ample breasts, which were hugged by a brassiere of diamonds and lapis lazuli. Fastened beneath her navel was a lavish heraldic coat. White and black stockings enfolded her shapely legs, decorated with symbols of the I Ching. Draping down her thighs was a long, green and ebony overskirt, shimmering with motifs of the cosmos._

_Any mortal man would have instantly died upon looking at her splendid countenance. But Cao Cao was no ordinary mortal." _

_- Chronicles of the Dynastic Divinities_

*

Welcome to _Heaven's Mandate_. This pairing focuses on Dynasty Warriors 6 Cao Cao and Warriors Orochi 2 Nu Wa, in which their relationship is changed slightly from WO2 (since I much prefer the DW6 incarnation of Cao Cao). The goddess is no longer merely a concerned observer, but a childhood friend from his dark youth. Once a sneering, insolent boy, he quickly grows into a handsome and ruthless military mastermind, and as he acquires supreme political power in China, Nu Wa wonders just how this lad will keep the promise he made to her in his boyhood. Their relationship therefore spans many archetypes - while they sarcastically refer to each other as "Elder Sister" and "little brother", their interaction overlaps on different archetypes of elder sister/younger brother in his boyhood, of lovers and quarrellers in his young manhood, and as his advisor in his later military campaigns. This is an ongoing and not necessarily chronological project, for this compilation of one-shots aims nothing more than to provide glimpses into the tense, stormy, ironic but inherently tender relationship between the mortal Hero of Chaos and the immortal Empress of Heaven.

**One-shot 1: What I Truly Seek **

_175 C.E. Royal Gardens. Cao Cao's private spring residence_

Oh, how long had he waited for another opportunity such as this!

The twenty-year-old Hero of Chaos could not have imagined anything worthier as a gift: another visit from the holy, radiant Nu Wa herself. Everything had come together that beautiful spring day – the climate was no longer bitterly cold like it so often was in the north, but indulgently cool, complete with gentle zephyrs that rustled the large trees sheltering the imperial precincts. The lush gardens welcomed the springtime like a lover welcoming his beloved home. And it was as if Heaven itself welcomed his turning of age, eager for him to soar far beyond the broken remains of the dying Han Dynasty… to usher in a guiding law that would transcend the ineffectual relics of the past.

But Heaven was already here, for _she_ was with him.

And now…

She sat at the edge of a stone bench under the roof of a hexagonal pavilion beside the central pond, and he reclined along their seat, resting his head on her lap as she steadily stroked back his black hair. The songbirds twittered joyfully amongst the flourishing peonies as man and goddess immersed themselves in one another's company, the former a young military mastermind, the latter the Empress of Heaven, the Creator Goddess who had granted him her support.

"The conqueror of China can subjugate the northern empires and send warlords to their knees," she murmured fondly as she beamed down at him, her golden eyes glimmering. "But he can't even persuade a single soul to drop by and visit him today. You really don't have much of a life beyond your men and officers, do you? Birthday boy."

"I must thank you for coming. Despite all the people I have killed, and all the cities I have occupied, you still nurture me like this." He bit his lip in a desperate attempt to restrain his emotion, his gratitude. His feverish hands caressed her radiant thigh as he buried his face against her. "Elder Sister," he murmured quietly, his voice filled with passion and intensity.

"Do you realize how disturbing that really sounds?" she teased, her shining palms cupping his demonic face delicately, as if it was precious porcelain.

"You created the first humans from the earth, moulding them with your own loving hands. Really, my ancestors did not emerge from your celestial womb. So our relationship is not of the revolting type at all," he snorted. "And I thought divinities transcended mere verbal labels and names. I believed that they were wiser than us pathetic mortals." He looked at her piercingly. "Oh, excuse me. It slipped my mind. It _is_ you we are speaking of here."

She reproachfully pressed her gloved, slender finger against his sharp nose. "You're right," she admitted softly. "You remind me of many things that I should not have forgotten in this long life of mine." She paused in bemusement. "But sometimes, I wonder if you truthfully know what _you_ really seek."

"What are you blabbering about, woman? I seek only your approval," he muttered. "At least for today, I search for nothing else. But the promise I made to you when I had merely seen seven summers – I have not forgotten it, no. That is why I continue with all my conquests… to obtain your favour."

"Divine favour? Political favour?" She pouted down at his dark countenance. "Or carnal favour?"

He suddenly sneered. "How about all three?"

Despite herself, she could not help laughing quietly. "Oh, dear me. You are one greedy, greedy boy." She slowly drew down and kissed him, catching him off-guard. His hands moved almost frantically to return her grip. He scrabbled at her luminous white hair, at her soft pale skin. "Settle down, kid," she purred quickly, as their lips and tongues took hold and danced. She closed her eyes, enjoying his sharp, awed intake of breath. "Your head is in my lap, you know. I'm not leaving anytime soon…"

Frolicking on the branches of the plum trees, the birds twittered again gleefully.

"Little brother," she murmured, in between his sighs and soft growls, "You are one of the most astute, scheming men I have ever met on this Earth. You are ambitious… power-hungry… cruel… the world is your tool for ultimate power, and there can be no other way. Yet… you openly pine for me. Your men are infinitely valuable to you, yet I am more so. I am… one of the very reasons for the ambition you are so proud of. The dream that you swagger around so proudly upon." She brushed her mouth along him again. "Tell me, little brother. What has compelled you to love me? What could you possibly hate so much that forces you into my arms?"

His quiet response was utterly sincere and forthright, as he looked her in the eye.

"Myself."

She stared at him for several moments as her fingers paused to rest on his left breast, sensing his fluttering heart. How surprising. Despite her vast divine intellect, she really had not foreseen those words. She pondered over them for several moments while the palm trees rustled with pleasure at the renewed gentle wind. It frivolously blew across the curved bridges that acted as picturesque walkways across the lotus pond. As goldfish continued their smooth course through the waters, the couple fell into several minutes of silence, she admiring his ambition and fearlessness, and he her unsurpassable splendour.

"The blossoms are thriving, and I have a present for you, child," she whispered.

His eyes narrowed in concentration. "What might that be, Elder Sister?"

She raised a hand and clicked her fingers. A flash of light, and a crackling noise like placid thunder. At her silent bidding, a beautiful longsword suddenly manifested in the air before dropping to the ground before them, clanging against the ornate stone. It possessed a wide golden guard, and at its centre was engraved with an ivory and ebony symbol of Yin and Yang. Cao Cao stared at it whilst Nu Wa continued to stroke his hair. "This is the Sword of Heaven," she informed, "and for many centuries it has remained in my care. You require a new weapon, yes? I now entrust it to you."

"And the catch is?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"There are none!" exclaimed Nu Wa, mildly offended. She slapped his cheek lightly, and he winced. "You paranoid brat. If you can't trust me, I'd like to see you trust human beings."

"I don't," muttered the man.

"You are _so_ frustrating!" admonished the goddess, glaring down at him. "Are you going to take it or not – oh…"

He lifted his head from her lap and rose. He turned, taking hold of her neck and pulling her close. He met her lips and stole another deep, soulful kiss before relenting, cradling her cheeks in his hands.

He slowly opened his eyes to see her gaping at him.

"How dare you," she whispered in amazement.

"I thank you again," he replied, silencing her. "But I know that I can never fully repay the debt that I owe you."

He tore his gaze away from her and peered at the sword on the ground. "The Sword of Heaven," he repeated thoughtfully, leaving his stone seat and lifting up the weapon with care. "So you wish me to wield this blade on the field of battle."

"It possesses the element of ice and the power of the Void Flash," murmured Nu Wa, stroking her bottom lip with her thumb. She stared at him while he admired the sword's otherworldly craftsmanship and metallurgy. "It will banish your enemies in prisons of ice, and the Void Flash will allow you to slay them in one blow. With this present, you will not fall to men that seek to steal your dreams from you." She followed him and stepped forward, her white high heels gliding along the stone ground. She met his burning eyes, and her irises shone with an equal intensity.

"But if anyone manages to slip past the Sword of Heaven… then I _will_ intervene."

"No."

She stopped in disbelief as he shook his head almost desperately. "That I enjoy your Mandate, the Mandate of Heaven, is salvation enough. I am strong enough, Nu Wa. My armies are strong enough. Even if the entire world corners me… even if I shall die an agonizing, tortured death… I wish to win you the realm I promised you with my own hands. Do not violate the free will of men. Do not concern yourself with something as insignificant as my life. For in my vision lies something beyond the worth of mortality itself."

"Then at the very least, on the day you perish, let me be there, ready to take you home with me," she replied immediately, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

The Sword of Heaven – Nu Wa's gift – clanged to the ground a second time as Cao Cao reached over and embraced the goddess, his arms tight around her and his hands firm on her waist.

"Elder Sister," he whispered.

She smirked triumphantly as she kissed him on the lips again.

"Happy birthday, little brother."


	2. Behind This Hero is a Goddess

**One-shot 2: Behind This Hero is a Goddess**

Your games anger me. Your attitude irritates me. Your words are often frustrating to hear, and hurtful at their worst. But you are a true divine contradiction, a paradox of a beautiful nymph. Ever since this man met you as a child, he has lusted for you. You tortured me with your kindness, those twinkling eyes that seemed to hide so much within. Your secrets, your clothes – I longed to uncover them all. But you tease. You taunt. You sometimes forbid. And the young me can do naught.

You are a serpent. You embody the primeval snake of our native myths, and act accordingly.

But I can bite back, Elder Sister. I can bite back with the same playful strength you exude when you nibble on my shoulder and my ears while embracing me. I am capable of returning your sarcasm, your subtle wit. It is from you… that I have learned so much. Many might think little of our illicit relationship, our unusual bond. But even as I recall the days that I grew into adolescence, I can only recall your shining face… no other. Although I learned the arts of war, politics and imperial intrigue through the academies and sages such as Sun Zi and Jiang Ziya, you are my true teacher… the teacher whose student lusts after. Yes. No other companion can compare. Not Yuan Shao. Not even Xiahou Dun. Not any woman who I came to know… and know intimately.

It is always you. I always end up returning to you.

"_Shouldn't kids like you be running around and playing with girls? You're one creepy boy, to be obsessed with world domination while only seven years old."_

"_I don't need girls, goddess. I met you today. That is enough."_

Those memories return, trailing back from the mere seven summers that I walked this earth. Although it is you that descends from the celestial planes to see me, I attempt to prolong every visit, and for every successful attempt, I thank no deity but you. For who better to thank than the feminine personification of Heaven herself?

"_One day, I will become the most powerful man in the world. And when that day comes, I will give you a present to prove my love."_

"_Oh? And what might that lovely gift be?"_

"_I will give you the world you want, and the world I want… a world free from these imbecilic and worthless grown-ups that have their eyes shut away. I will give you a new world where you shall be free from bestowing your Mandate upon us!"_

In my adolescence, I was trained in the art of the _Taijijian_, the blade of the Supreme Ultimate. Despite my youthful body, my constitution is not impressive, nor is my body some brilliant ideal or paragon for my men to strive towards. Even in my childhood years, it was you who taught me how to accept my limitations and my mortality, though I'll never admit it to your face. I do not fear death. And because I am not afraid to be slain, I am not afraid to kill, either. For one who seeks to rule over others… must soar higher than them all.

"You. Spar. Me?" you smirk. "That's my naughty boy. You wish to force me to kneel before you, don't you… and pull my hair while you force yourself into my mouth – "

"Enough babble," I demand. "Evaluate my power. Gauge my skills. And stop talking such rubbish."

I say that, despite you being entirely correct.

I _do_ yearn to possess you… completely. I desire your submission as intensely as any red-blooded youngster desires a palace courtesan. I have grown amidst decadence and fine women amongst the noble court, and as an adolescent of eighteen summers, I am accustomed to bedding such ladies in my room. But you… you are more lithesome than a courtesan, more mischievous than a harlot. You bring me nothing save insanity. It has remained so since my childhood. You watch me grow – watch me grow into this lean, severe warrior before ascending to the rank of a commander. But I can never surpass my own mortality. I was never meant to.

I steady my sword and attack. I attempt to force you to use your weapon, at the very least. You comply, manifesting your rapier before me. And before I blink, I am on the ground, my right hand shaking as I no longer feel the handle of my longsword. You smirk as you twirl your guard, pointing the tip of the blade at my chest. I glare at you, but all you do is lick your lips. You have flicked my hope for defeating you away with a flick of your wrist.

I retrieve the sword desperately. But history simply repeats itself, over and over again. There is nothing I can do… except to acknowledge your infuriating, undeniable superiority.

I lost… before I even began. And you were barely paying attention to me.

You move closer towards my weakened body and indifferently flick me in the stomach. Your gentle tap hides the power of a comet from the firmament, and my innards curl in an unimaginable trauma as they directly absorb the impact of a shooting star. I splatter your slender, willowy legs with my sputum, and you seem rather pleased as you pull me close. I am coughing, choking, gasping, while she is scoffing. "At least you're keeping up with your training," comes your arrogant voice.

I cannot touch you, can I? Not unless you say so.

You humiliate me, Nu Wa. You weaken me in too many ways. But I love you all the more for it.

This is my confession as I whisper it aloud to you whilst trembling in your arms. And you simply can't resist biting back, can you?

"I know, little brother. I know."

*

My exhausted form reclines in your arms. Despite my insolence, you continue to cradle me like a precious terracotta jar. I am not aware of this. I do not know that you still watch me with those gentle eyes, smiling knowingly and amusedly. We sleep… no. _I _sleep on my silken bed, and you join me there, mesmerizing me with the softness of your body and the gentle touch of your hands. My hands long to hold you, too, but I am too tired. I am left wanting. But this time, you do not disappoint. You do not leave me with this emptiness that plagues lovers when they are parted from their object of adoration. I bathed before retiring, and your fingers and palms now wander appreciatively across my youthful muscles, my sore flesh. It is on these occasions that I feel jubilantly triumphant, for I know that you love me more than you scorn me.

But I cannot help wondering to myself even as you tenderly kiss my nose and my forehead, urging me into a deeper slumber. Is this a reward for my efforts? Or is it simply another game that you are using to observe me with?

Do you still wish to confirm further if I am worthy of your patronage?

Little do I know that in a mere two years, you shall bestow the Sword of Heaven upon me. And the eyes of this mere boy of eighteen shall see his destiny clearly.

I am no match for you. I never was… and I never will be.

And to my chagrin, I enjoy that immensely. Because it means that this shall never end.

And I _never_ hope for this to end.


	3. Refreshments

**One-shot 3: Refreshments **

He staggered back in the direction of his barracks, oblivious to the blood that flowed from his wounds and stretched across the dusty ground like a leaking pail. The most important individual in his life was awaiting him inside that room – the goddess that he had promised to create a new world for. A nation where neither Emperor nor Lord would be needed to guide the people; a realm in which his beloved Nu Wa would no longer bear the burden of passing on the Mandate of Heaven. The path would require him to fully and willingly accept the mantle of the _Hero of Chaos_, a man who would thrive in turmoil whilst remaining a strong ruler in times of peace.

It would be a difficult and sometimes heartrending commission, but he would not fail. He did not desire to see her heart ache for her suffering human creations any longer.

The young Cao Cao lurched past his door and dropped the Sword of Heaven onto the wooden floorboards. His gore spattered the walls. His eyes instantly met those of Nu Wa's. She reclined on his bed, having appeared and hidden in his room several hours ago. It was crucial that none of the other soldiers or commanders would catch her waiting in his quarters. But after witnessing his injuries from this most recent battle, she earnestly considered screaming to her universe of their slightly illicit relationship, just to land him in hot water. It was the least she could do, to wreak revenge on him for torturing her so. She would never tell him directly, but for the past hour she had silently agonized over his safety, worrying her divine self sick about the magnitude of his injuries. She hoped that he would at least show some consideration by not arriving all torn and gory like some hunter's quarry. But she was wrong.

She had stripped off her thigh-high boots, leaving her long legs bare and exposed. She was as beautiful and desirable as ever – her delightful curved form, her creamy, luscious skin, and that generous, hypnotizing pair of breasts, barely hidden within that celestial brassiere. Her sacrosanct halo brightened even her angry face, rendering her especially endearing. He kept his mouth shut on _that_ aspect of her gorgeousness, however.

"When you told me you were departing to command men, I expected you to be safely behind your bodyguards, giving orders to troops through messengers and deciding strategies alongside advisors. You forgot to tell me that it also involved letting yourself get sliced up like a piece of pork on the skewer," she snapped, allowing a rare burst of raw emotion to overcome her as he woozily made his way over.

"I eventually decided to join my soldiers on the frontlines," came Cao Cao's exhausted reply. "They required my presence. It slipped my mind to tell you."

Nu Wa scowled. "You're a slimeball, kid. You know that? A real scumbucket."

He shrugged. "My sincerest apologies, darling."

Several moments of silence passed before she waved her hand bossily. "Well? You know the drill."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Take off your clothes. Pronto."

He sighed. "Are you never satisfied with – "

She snapped her fingers impatiently and insistently. "Don't backtalk me."

He sullenly pulled off his black gloves. He undid his cape and slipped out of his ebony shoes. Off came his black and gold breastplate. He slowly loosened his lavish trousers. Several reluctant moments later, his bleeding body was completely exposed to her. She wanted to admire his lean arms, his developed chest and his muscular abdominals, but she found herself grimacing instead at the large gashes that lined his torso, abdomen and shoulders. He stepped forward, sitting on his bed and keeping his back turned. She suppressed a groan of dismay as she observed the multiple cuts and tears that dug deep into his flesh. "You're badly hurt, and time is short. But you never listen to me. One day, you and I both will regret that."

With the professionalism of a military nurse, she slipped off her own pearly-white gloves and took hold of his shoulders with her bare, shapely hands. She drew close, so close that he could feel her hot breath warming his skin. His spine tingled as her buxom upper body pressed against his back, her elaborate brassiere gently stroking his skin. He tried his best not to dwell on the delicious, godly nipples that waited behind that thin, white, ethereal fabric. He suffered from a nagging notion that she knew what he craved (for she was a telepath), but he did not know why she did not reprimand him. Perhaps…

Her voice broke into his fantasies. "Although I promised not to save you should you be slain by an enemy, we have found this convenient loophole in our covenant… by which you cannot protest my divine intervention if _you_ come to _me_. It's really all up to you, but if nothing else – do you really want me to take you to the Celestial Palace quicker than I need to? What of your ambition, the dream that I wish to support you for? Would it not be a waste?"

He shook away his licentious thoughts. "Indeed. Spending an early afterlife with you sounds terrifying."

"In case you don't know, on some days I really, really feel like strangling you."

"Dying by your hand sounds quite… arousing, Elder Sister. I can think of no better end. Perhaps when I _am_ dying, I should simply ask you to finish it."

She felt her heart melting at his slightly macabre, frank flattery. "Look at you, brat," she whispered, moving her hands to his wounds. "Anymore and you might not have found the strength to return to me." She licked her lips, her elegant golden eyes glinting. "Here I come."

"Very good," he murmured, closing his eyes. "I am ready."

She began by pinching his shoulders with her fingers, forcing him to loosen up his deltoid and trapezius muscles. As he hissed in pain at the stings of his lacerations, she kissed a deep cut on his shoulder, caressing her lips over the exposed gash of vulnerable, soft tissue. As if possessing a will of their own, the two ends of the cut visibly twitched and moved, shifting to close up and unite. A strange gurgling sound, and it was done: the wound had vanished. She nodded in approval and brushed the tip of her nose over another flesh rip, closing her eyes. "We've gone over this before," she urged. "Help me help you. _Relax_."

Divine air – _chi_ – poured from her mouth as she covered his body with kisses. She clutched him whilst she licked and sucked at his lean muscles. She sensed his entire body slackening, and she seized the chance to attune her physical affinity with him by allowing herself to be swept up in the emotion of her massage. "Good boy."

"Nu Wa…"

She allowed herself a soft moan whilst she ran herself along his sinewy frame, and he sighed with her, the flow of his bloody wounds ceasing and drying. Her hands kneaded, pinched and rubbed him, before moving to stroke his raven hair, smoothing it down from its dishevelled, unkempt state after his near-fatal skirmish. She now showered kisses on his neck, caressing her lips along his shoulder as she nuzzled his cheek from behind. He growled quietly, and his hands moved to hold hers. His strength was returning, as weak as it already was. She did not speak again until every cut had healed: she would not accept anything less than a perfectly restored back. She had made rapid progress with her current efforts, but to her irritation, the wounds to his front still remained.

"Turn around."

He obeyed, and she surprised him by lightly pushing at his chest. He flopped down onto the mattress as she moved over him, gazing into his eyes while he stared up at her beautiful countenance. She stretched herself upwards, allowing him a full glimpse of her scantily clad, lithe body. "Few... no. There hasn't ever been a single mortal that enjoyed the honour of gazing upon me like this," she murmured, exulting in his dazed speechlessness. "Enjoy it." She drew close and gave him a light, teasing peck on his sharp nose. He felt her folded legs sandwiching him snugly, straddling him cosily between her. She pressed herself onto him, smiling coquettishly. "How does this feel, Hero of Chaos?"

He could only grunt in barely restrained pleasure. The things this goddess did to excite him so!

"Oh." She smiled victoriously as her hand found his noticeable erection. "I can feel your tumescence nudging at my… divine gateway to rapture, little brother. I never realized you loved me so energetically."

"Shut up and carry on."

"Sorry." She snuggled her face against his bloody midsection. Without another word, she proceeded to work at his torso, at his chest. He grinned as she closed her eyes shyly, kissing the gash across his left breast and the cut that had almost opened up the middle of his trunk. They complied almost immediately with her command: _heal_. The lacerations began to close up, mending slowly but surely as she cuddled him tightly and protectively. Her hands found his broken ribs, and she rubbed them lightly to envelop a supernatural balm around the sides of his body. The shards of bones within began to rise and fuse together, prompting Cao Cao to grunt in pain as they crushed against each other. "Hush, my child," she reproached. "You are stronger than this."

"I am glad you reminded me," he gritted, as the grinding pain slowly passed. "And… I mean that."

He lay in silence for several minutes, savouring the sacred affections of his Elder Sister as she completed his miraculous rehabilitation. She did not rest until he was entirely safe and whole, and only now did she dare to simper. What would have otherwise killed a perishable man, she had delivered him from.

She had worked hard today, indeed. "My mouth is sore now," she purred proudly, rubbing his navel seductively with two slim fingers.

He sneered at her sly pass. "I vaguely recall being kicked in the groin by a disgruntled enemy. I'll require your healing touch down there, too."

"Very funny." Still, she lowered her head and rested it on his chest, her halo flashing fondly. She sighed, kissing his nipple lightly, unable to resist playing with his regenerated physique. He reached for her with his left hand and tenderly took hold of her chin. He tried to maintain his cold, wolf-like aura, but his voice began to stutter. He quietened his voice to a whisper as his beloved stared at him. His heart was thumping, thumping like it so often did in her presence.

"I thank you."

Her eyes shimmered. "You know you love it… the refreshments I offer."


	4. The New World: It Shall Be Now

**One-shot 4: The New World… It Shall Be Now**

"Little brother?" Nu Wa peeked through the drapes that shrouded her little brother's bedchamber from the palace hallway. She gave a slight – just a slight – scowl. Here she was, taking all the trouble to descend from Heaven to visit him, and here he wasn't! Where had the little rascal gone?

Had he departed the capital to conquer yet more cities, or to mass-murder more of the human creations she loved? Alas, brutality, deceit, hatred and greed accompanied them through every age, in every realm. But Cao Cao did not fare better: chaos accompanied him like a shadow clings to its moving object. How ironic, then, that he sought to _slay_ the chaos that plagued the land, when she knew that he – and his empire – _thrived_ amidst such a channel for power.

She blinked as she glimpsed a small scroll of parchment by his large royal bed. She made her way over and picked it up, unrolling it. Her golden eyes fell upon his rather carelessly scrawled message:

_Elder Sister,_

_My apologies for making you wait. I will not try to justify to you what I've done today. But I know you will not begrudge me… at most, I can expect to receive a severe reprimand and yet another lecture. _

_Today, I took the Emperor into custody and reinstated the office of the Imperial Chancellor. I shall be able to exercise imperial authority whilst maintaining the power of a Prime Minister. The dukes, the princes… they shall all be forced to obey my edicts now._

_I know what you are thinking. But I cannot allow Xian to interfere in my political ambitions. Before you proceed to denounce me, remember my words – His Imperial Majesty is a weakling, a puppet that court eunuchs and ambitious scoundrels would have ultimately exploited for their own dissipated ends. I will keep the boy with me… as a dependant, if you will. He was quite relieved at having somebody of my calibre protect his life. It is a curious thing, to feel so powerful; to grasp so much might within the palm of one's gloved hand. But I also know my responsibility – by asserting authority over the land in the Emperor's name, I must do away with the role of the Son of Heaven altogether… and initiate a world where this imperial hierarchy will never be needed._

_This is the vision I nurture, and I trust that you believe this to be a worthy path._

_I will return by nightfall. I expect you will accompany me for dinner?_

– _Little brother_

She shook her head in near-disbelief as she finished reading. She smirked and neatly folded the parchment.

So this was how he intended to bring about a new aeon? A new epoch in history?

Turning on her high heel, she indifferently placed his letter on his bedside table and proceeded out of the chamber.

"You. Are. One. _Arrogant_. Young man."

*

The evening's meal awaited him, but he did not eat. The round table stood behind him with a banquet of scrumptious fish, vegetables, meat and soup, but still he felt no hunger. Instead, he swished a goblet of rice wine in his hand, staring out into the night panorama of Luoyang as the misty moon beamed down upon the spires and tiled roofs of the quiet megalopolis. He took a small sip as crickets chirped quietly into the hours of darkness.

He did not turn around until he felt Nu Wa's warm, nourishing presence bringing heat to his very body. "I suppose you do not intend to try the feast my cooks prepared."

"Even the most delectable of human fare tastes like dragon's filth to me." He glanced at her as she nodded in a cool and haughty manner. "How did you know I would not protest?" she asked, staring at him suspiciously. "How did you know that I would not try to stop such an audacious bid for power?"

"I knew because your Mandate was never conferred upon either Dong Zhuo or Emperor Xian. You knew they are not truly legitimate candidates to rule the land. One is a fiendish, greedy tyrant, the other, an essentially useless boy." He breathed in the cool night air. "It is now merely a matter of knowing who possesses enough talent to be worthy of my benefaction. Would you care for some of my best liquor? Distilled by my finest winemakers."

"Don't even think about intoxicating me with your disgusting human vino." She joined him by the balcony, resting her hands on the balustrade as he sipped at his alcohol. "I was always curious to see whether or not you could utterly seduce a weakling into taking refuge under you. Apparently, your conscience didn't do a thing to stop you."

"His Imperial Majesty _is_ weak. But I am strong, my influence and power, far greater than his. It is a straightforward equation," he replied nonchalantly, loosening the mantle that held his dark, phoenix-patterned cape. He finished his drink and moved to place it on the table. He grimaced as their backs faced one another. "You find my methods questionable?"

"I always find them questionable. I simply wonder if they will truly succeed in conceiving the world you wish to create. Although I suppose your refusal to directly usurp the imperial throne is evidence of your confidence in your approach."

They turned to look at each other. His eyes were stern and unforgiving. "Do not continue to test me, Nu Wa. I tire quite easily of these games."

"Forgive me if I have experienced betrayal by my mortal creations over and over again for millennia." She glared at him sharply. "You humans never learn. You _enjoy_ your cycles of violence, of hatred and lies. I only fear that you may become a human even more terrifying than a demon."

"Do not insult me, Elder Sister," growled Cao Cao softly, his eyes flashing with a hellish obsession.

For one moment – just one – even _she_ was taken aback. "Little brother, I wasn't implying – "

"I am doing this… for the world. For you." He moved closer and took her waist, pulling her into his bitter, wry embrace. She stared up at him, partly in worry, partly in admiration. "In many ways, I am your darker side, Nu Wa. I am the human that can act upon your will without reservation, without qualms or restrictions. I am Heaven's agent. Its wrath." He sneered. "_Your_ wrath, visited upon a blinkered world averse to opening its eyes."

She draped her arms around him, brushing at his back lightly. Her voice was quiet, sincere, and encouraging. "Then be assured of this: tonight, I was not testing you. It is apparent that my fears were groundless. For now, I need not dwell on whether I have entrusted the world to the right saviour."

Without warning, he fell upon her like a thunderbolt, pulling her close and planting an ardent kiss on her open mouth. The couple shut tight their eyes, relishing each other's taste as the earthly and the empyrean dotingly embraced. Her hands found his chest, and she pressed harder against them, urging him to enfold her with finality, to forbid her from dancing away like some celestial, impish nymph.

"Congratulations on your ascendancy, Your Excellency," she whispered in a rare display of surrender. "What might the new Imperial Chancellor's orders be?"

He closed his eyes. "What would you be willing to sacrifice for me?"

"You may have me eating out of the palm of your hand, but I do know when my favour is well-deserved. In other words, dark one, there is no sacrifice I will not make for you."

"Then I have only one order, Elder Sister. And that is to _stay_."

She nodded in assent. She did not release him, and his caresses grew more agitated, more desirous, and even angry. Such magnificence! After so many months of preparation, he was now commander of the dukes and counts of the realm. The Emperor himself was under his control. He was one step closer to realizing his ambition.

"I shall fulfill my promise to you. I shall become the most powerful man in the world."

And tonight, he had achieved something especially daring, especially audacious… especially impressive. Celebration was in order.

He had won her trust long ago. But tonight, she decided that his reward would transcend that of mere trust.

She would allow her little brother to… enjoy… his newfound authority with her.


	5. First Love

**One-shot 5: First Love**

Author's note: These passages were written for my most recently completed novel _Imperial Fire_, a Claymore x Dynasty Warriors 6 crossover. Cao Cao enjoyed two pairings in that novel: one with Galatea, and one with Nu Wa. It was then that I decided to expand on the Nu Wa x Cao Cao dynamic further (Galatea x Cao Cao already has plenty of coverage in Imperial Fire and its coming sequel, Evening Star). Therefore, there are essentially two chapters in IF that are devoted exclusively to Nu Wa x Cao Cao, and this excerpt is part of "Chapter 53: An Arrogant Child's Promise," in which Nu Wa reflects upon meeting a seven-year-old Hero of Chaos for the very first time. I've tweaked it slightly to render it smoother and more fitting for the context of Heaven's Mandate.

*

_Luoyang. 162 C.E. _

_I remember visiting the capital that day, to ascertain the smooth coronation of the new Emperor. The Han Dynasty was already in fragmentation, and I planned to confer my favour upon a new leader of a younger faction that could bring order to the world I had created. Any leader would do… any man or woman that could save the world from itself. I was long disenchanted with humankind, and eventually I saw my role of bestowing the Mandate of Heaven as nothing more than a chore to undertake every generation. _

_But I was soon to be proved wrong, and of all beings, by a mortal. _

_And of all mortals, by a mere boy of seven winters._

_That day had tested my patience with humans even further. After the puppet monarch's ascension, I hung back in the courtyard, unwilling to allow any lowly mortal to detect my divine aura. In any case, most of the men that milled around the palace would not be able to see me. I did not let them; I kept my presence shrouded from their earthly minds._

_Then, I saw you. _

_You, a brooding, short, small-boned lad, stood alone in the courtyard, watching the other children of the ministers and aristocrats amuse themselves. Your hands hung by your side and your face was stern and unhappy. But your back was straight and your chin lifted proudly, as if you took dignity in avoiding the common folk. And as I looked at you curiously from behind, I foresaw a future for you that transcended that of a mere official or nobleman. _

_To my shock, your voice suddenly broke into my thoughts. "Where are you hiding?" you asked. "I know you're there. But I cannot see you."_

_I gaped at you in astonishment. "You can sense me here, kid?" _

_With no other alternative, I dispelled my concealed aura, allowing my full figure to be seen by your young eyes. That was to be our very first exchange, and you seemed completely unfazed. That is, until you turned around. You glanced up at me for the first time, and you looked astonished. _

"_You are lovely," you blurted, "are you a goddess?"_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Flatterer," I grumbled. Still, I lowered myself on one knee to meet your eyes. They were fresh and gentle, like those of any typical boy, but they already shone with a grim determination that surpassed your youth. "Well… I cannot lie, can I? Have you heard of the legends of creation, of how the universe came to exist?"_

"_Yes. The Creator, Nu Wa, made the world because she was lonely." You suddenly sneered. "Poor woman. That eternity would pain her so that she would make us, just to keep her amused. I bet she's still hurting… because this world is cruel _because_ humans live in it."_

_Your words struck home, but I couldn't let that show, of course. I flicked back my long hair, and my nimbus shone proudly. "You stand before that very goddess now. You'd do well to hold back that boastful, naïve tongue of yours, little boy."_

_Your rather narrow eyes widened, but not in embarrassment. "Then the legends really are true," you breathed. You stepped forward, so that your small body was little more than several inches from mine. "Nu Wa… the goddess of creation… stands here before me?" Then you grinned, and uttered something that outraged and charmed me at the same time. "You are stunning… Elder Sister. May I love you?"_

_I blinked, concealing my fascination. The words "Elder Sister" had a certain ring to it, one that you seemed to intend only for me. And I enjoyed that somewhat. "You presume to call me by something as intimate as Elder Sister? You're not one to hold back, are you?" I glanced to one side. "And if I assent to your infatuation, does that not make _me_ suspicious?"_

_You blinked, as if it did not matter. "What is Elder Sister doing in Luoyang?" you questioned._

_I decided to humour you. "Should I not be asking you that… little brother? Where are all your friends?"_

"_I have no friends." _

_I fell silent in surprise. Should a boy like you not feel like a failure? But you merely smiled with the indifference of a murderous demon. "Father is inside the palace. He is kneeling before the new Emperor. But the Emperor is weak. All the Emperors are getting weaker and weaker." Your eyes glinted, and your voice rose in intensity. "These grown-ups are all idiots. They are old, useless. Everything they do is a failure, but they never want to admit it. They must all be done away with… something in this feeble country must change."_

_I stared at you in captivation. I remember thinking to myself: who _was_ this arrogant, intelligent, and unbelievably longsighted youth, who hardly blinked at the fact that he was conversing with me on such… casual terms? "Shouldn't kids like you be running around and playing with girls?" I mocked. I poked your shoulder with a gloved finger. "You're one creepy boy, to be obsessed with world domination while only seven years old."_

"_I don't need girls," you bragged, your voice full of craftiness. "I met you today. That is enough." You cocked your head slyly. "But how do you know my age?"_

"_I am the goddess of creation, little brother. I know everything, so to speak." I paused. "But there is one thing that I cannot decide… one thing that I do not know. And that is your name."_

_You hesitated, as if ascertaining my intentions, before answering me. _

"_Cao. Of the noble Cao House." _

_You suddenly reached for my hand, and I almost froze, astounded by your audaciousness. Your small hand gripped my slender fingers tightly as you continued to seethe with passion. "One day, I will become the most powerful man in the world. And when that day comes, I will give you a present to prove my love."_

"_Oh? And what might that lovely gift be?" I wondered, not bothering to restrain my amusement any longer._

_You grinned, baring your teeth. "I will give you the world you want, and the world I want… a world free from these stupid, imbecilic and worthless grown-ups. I will give you a new world greater than Heaven itself!"_


	6. Memories of Springtime Schooling

**Memories of Springtime Schooling**

_173 C.E._

"Cao Cao. _Cao Cao_!"

The student of seventeen (and nearly eighteen) summers blinked slowly, forcing his gaze away from the scenic gardens outside the classroom window. He turned to glare at the old fart looming above him. "The civil examinations are imminent," snapped the wizened scholar. "You failed your last paper, and you barely passed the mid-year theory test. Are you really intending to sneak out of my classes just to go deer hunting with your delinquent friends again?"

The insolent student glared up at the tutor. "Shooting wild animals and riding my noble steed through the forests, as opposed to sitting in this stale classroom listening to you talk to yourself? The former sounds infinitely preferable."

The tutor began to sputter. "As a future official of the Han Dynasty, and upon your titled family's honour, you should know better than to behave like a vagabond!"

Cao Cao sneered. "You bore me, Teacher."

"Is – is that – " The other's eyes widened as he caught sight of a small pouch below Cao Cao's table. He grabbed Cao Cao's wrist roughly as the teenager hastily and unsuccessfully moved to hide it.

"Is that – _rice wine_?!"

"'Tis but peaches," bit back Cao Cao sarcastically. The game was up._ Dammit_. _The old man's going to beat me again. I might as well have some fun with his ire_.

"You – dare to drink alcohol in my class?" The wrinkled tutor's livid face was as red as an apple. "Your father would be ashamed, you spoilt brat!"

"This is pointless," growled Cao Cao, struggling to pull free from the older man's grip. "Is it recess yet?"

His teacher raised a long, reedy cane of bamboo, eyes glinting. "Trust me, boy. When I'm finished with you, you'll _enjoy_ standing upright for the rest of the day."

*

_Several excruciating hours later_

Cao Cao sullenly wiped at the blood that trickled down his lip as he limped out of the academy west wing. "The old man went too far again," he growled to himself, making his way to sit by the nearby lake. Overlooking the beautiful waters was a tall tree, under which he habitually ate lunch. Today was no different, and after walking for longer than usual (he could barely support himself after the beating at his tutor's hands), he lay down his meal pouch on the grass and stretched up his body apprehensively.

"Here goes," he muttered.

He sat down on the grass and against slumped against the bark of the evergreen. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the sore, raw wounds of his buttocks shot into his nervous system. He hissed quietly to himself as he painfully reached for his food.

"You look beat up."

"Ah, you're here," sighed Cao Cao, his mood lightening considerably. "Come, join me, Elder Sister. It has been a terribly boring day." He smirked. "Do not hide, Nu Wa. I can see the shine of your halo even from here."

She peered at him from behind the tree. "Isn't your backside still sore?"

"I'll live," he replied, as the divinity moved to stand beside him. "But I'm happy enough to have been dismissed. I could barely stand to breathe the same air as that old geezer."

"Are you planning to wag class again?"

"Of course. Yuan Shao has snuck into the academy two purebred stallions from his family's stables. It would be a crime to miss out on that." Cao Cao chewed quietly at his fried chicken. He reached out, offering a half-eaten piece to her. "Can I tempt you? Leftovers from last night's banquet."

Nu Wa scrunched up her nose. "No, thank you. I like to keep my divine body pure from mortal contamination."

Cao Cao smirked as he silently returned to his meal.

"I know what you're thinking, young man," came Nu Wa's amused voice. "I suggest you keep your head out of the sewer."

He laughed. "But it is true. You cannot have enough of me. And neither can I have enough of you. It is a perfect harmony, so to speak." He looked up into her golden eyes. "That reminds me. Will you come to my bedchambers tonight?" he asked expectantly.

She put a casual finger against her mouth. "Why don't you give up hunting and duelling for a few months, and earn some respectable results on your civil examinations for once? Then I may see fit to… reward you again."

"The holidays are approaching," cried Cao Cao, running his hand through his black hair in frustration. "I wish to make love to you again. Do not toy with me like this, Elder Sister."

"How are you going to realize your ambition of conquering the world when you can't even pass a school test?"

"Exams? Theses? Bah." He struggled to stand, his back and lower spine tingling with pain from the strikes of his teacher's rod. "A man with a destiny like myself… surely deserves more than the academy's halls."

Nu Wa smiled, staring at him as he stretched his bruised neck. "Very well, then, child. I will humour you. Expect me to drop by your palace chamber sometime after your evening meal."

Cao Cao's face brightened slightly. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"I feel sorry for you and your swollen rear. That's quite different from succumbing to your nonexistent charm."

"As long as I succeed in luring you into my bed, I care not what you think."

He grinned at her, and she smiled back, both mindful of their unspoken, loving relationship.

"Listen, Elder Sister. I am… immeasurably grateful for your friendship and support." He crouched down to gather up his unfinished lunch. "I do not know if even my ambition can sustain me through the unbearable tedium that is this accursed academy. Perhaps it is you alone who can achieve that."

She laughed quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You skip your classes to go hunting, you defy your teachers to the point of foolishness, and as if to kick sand in their faces, you drink whilst they fruitlessly attempt to educate you.

"You will make… a most interesting ruler of China, my child."


	7. Mediocrity

**Mediocrity**

"We've had better," observed Nu Wa nonchalantly, adjusting the red, satin cushion behind her head and her shining halo. She gazed sympathetically at the lean back of the Hero of Chaos, who swore silently to himself as he sat at the edge of his bed, the thick blankets tossed aside in frustration. His beatific lover casually conjured a reedy, thin pipe from nothingness and clicked her fingers, lighting its far end with a gentle flame. She inhaled and blew out a puff of smoke, looking out of Cao Cao's ornate window. "Tough luck, little brother. Seems like your performance wasn't at its pinnacle tonight."

Celestial hashish. Perfect for post-loveplay indulgence.

"You know I am capable of more," he growled defiantly, rubbing his nose with his index finger and thumb. "I wasn't so sharp today. That is all."

She smiled. "I know, kid. There's no need to defend your prowess. I know you've had better luck with other women of the palace…

"But I'm no ordinary woman, am I?"

Their escapade in his royal bedrooms had commenced suddenly, unexpectedly._ Do you think you can defeat me? Do you think you can please me_? she had teased him.

_Alcohol willing, I can_, he had smirked.

So they engaged in a playful spar, she with her celestial rapier, and he with his Sword of Heaven. It was a spar that rapidly turned into a light-hearted wrestle along the floors of his expansive bedroom. They had dropped their weapons, clasping at each other's hands as they laughed and taunted one another. He was but a youth, and she was all too willing to indulge his repartee.

But unexpectedly (so they convinced themselves), their wrestle had transmuted to an affectionate embrace.

And from that embrace… a tight, amorous cuddle.

A heartbeat later, the deity had enfolded her long legs tightly around him, inviting the young man to play a game of a far more erotic order. He assented eagerly, forcing himself against her while her hands loosened his mantle, allowing his cloak to drift to the floor. She stripped him elegantly, but he tore apart her stately, sensuous garments with nil restraint, without any pretence of discipline. She quickly assumed control of her boy, commanding him imperiously and ensuring that his body obeyed her wishes. Her laughter and her sighs were his reward, her flushed lips and her grateful expression, his prize.

_Are you sure you have not swept me up to Heaven already_? he had mocked.

_Only you can decide that_, she had replied fondly, stroking his raven hair, and her angelic eyes kissing his demonic irises. _So come. Come, and enjoy yourself with me_.

Their foreplay, the exchange of their bodies… he felt somewhat unworthy; all he had to offer was his impermanent husk, while she allowed him direct access to Heaven itself – her thighs eased to her sides; she licked her perfect teeth whilst her angelhood accepted him into her, trusting him with not only her ambitions, but her feelings.

As Nu Wa had astutely pointed out, he was no virgin to women, nor to her games. Still, it had felt so similar to their initial encounter, when she shyly permitted him his very first journey across her divine body. His hands had trembled nervously and helplessly, wondering if mortal techniques could ever please a goddess of her rank. He had asked her how it was possible. Her words were both witty and coy. _It is entirely in your hands_.

Needless to say, she neatly outmatched him, and he was promptly spent, humiliated and angry with his own sexual hubris.

He had hoped it would be different this time. He had hoped to last forever, to at least match the pleasure she bestowed upon him. But it was not to be. It was a side no one else would ever witness in him – his nervous kisses, his almost fumbling and clumsy caresses. How quickly had he reached his climax again? How abruptly had he cut short her sighs of excitement? He remained so very enchanted with her, but he was now also embittered by his own strength. But the manner in which she gazed at him while they made love, in which her nails dug lightly into his skin as she clasped him to her...

Her voice broke into his despondent thoughts. "Relax. You were hardly inept."

"I despise mediocrity, you know that." He scowled again. "Especially if it is mediocrity on my part."

"I told you to take it easy. You're still learning. I enjoy my sarcasm whenever I permit myself to, but even I understand if you're unable to completely satisfy me in the art of loveplay." She sighed, blowing out three expanding circles of smoke. "Think of me as a world-weary teacher. I may not suffer fools gladly, but you're no fool. Hence, I'm willing to continue guiding you to the zenith of… whatever it is you may learn from me." She inhaled, savouring the fragrance of her celestial hashish. "You're particularly adept at the leopard position, did you know that?"

He rubbed his lean shoulder, his demonic eyes shining. "I am… not the most gentle man you will find."

"I do not blame you," said the goddess quietly. "You are a rather… violent lover in bed. But in that sense, you are true to yourself whenever you explore me… whenever you pull at my hair or force me against you," she smirked, playing with a loose curl in her white tresses. "That surely counts for something."

Silence passed between them until he spoke again, without looking back at her.

"Elder Sister."

"Yes?"

"Answer me honestly. Did I please you at all?"

She smirked, dispelling her magical hashish, and rose from her reclining position, shuffling over towards him and embracing his naked body from behind with her own. Her arms draped down his chest and her soft bosom lovingly pressed against him. "For a mortal, you proved yourself soundly. My moans were no façade – I thoroughly enjoyed your efforts. It's merely a matter of time before you can keep up with me," she encouraged. "That you try so hard is sufficient for the moment. Well done."

"That you would allow a child like me to make love with you is a far more stunning privilege I could never have dreamed of, even in my darkest fantasies."

She tenderly nibbled his ear and neck. "You're evidence that a mortal man can indeed delight a goddess on copious occasions."

She possessed a cool, sometimes cold personality, but Cao Cao knew that she was far more than a mere divine counterpart of some aristocratic lady. She really did not hold back in her kindness – that was, as long as she was in the mood. He snickered. He closed his eyes, shaking his head and raising his head up to the ceiling as she kissed his cheek.

"My first love… my most demanding love.

"My supreme love."


	8. Conviction

**Conviction**

The Imperial Chancellor of China slowly approached the throne that awaited him in the convocation chamber. His dark cape of two phoenixes swept behind him as he walked towards the seat of ultimate power. But his fierce eyes narrowed further when he glimpsed the shining, alluring figure blocking his passage. She stood on the steps to the throne, imperiously gazing down at him despite her shorter height when they were on equal elevation.

It had been a month or so since their last illicit meeting, and he had admittedly grown weary of her unpredictable, whimsical visits. They had grown taxing and excessively demanding. For a deity beyond the sorrows and passions of humans, she was surprisingly greedy. Or perhaps it was his fault. Perhaps he had indulged and spoilt her to his own detriment, unconsciously enjoying how she tested and meddled with him. It reminded him of their childhood friendship, and his first sexual awakenings in adolescence… the many experiments and recreations she had acquainted him with.

The skills of giving and taking that this goddess flaunted, and the exquisite pleasures she had granted him. He owed it all to her. No one could compare. She had been his most valued companion in so many milestones of his life.

_Still_… "This is truly not the best time," he called.

"I know," she replied icily, raising her elegant nose.

"Then I would request that we seek out each other's company at a later time. Military affairs await."

"But this cannot," she insisted quietly.

Cao Cao glared at her. "What is so urgent, Elder Sister?"

She answered him with another question. "It was you, wasn't it? I sensed it through the blind aether… the deaths of two thousand, seven hundred and thirty nine peasants. You cornered those civilians in their own city and had your generals massacre them."

"Yes. It was an expedient last resort to subjugate Jing Province, after months of persistent rebellions on part of Liu Bei's motley posse."

She cocked her head mock-curiously as her golden eyes flashed in ire. "Forgive this humble goddess for putting it so bluntly, kid, but…

"Have you gone _nuts_?"

He closed his eyes and smiled. "I could not allow Liu Bei to roam free. While it was unfortunate that I was forced to adopt this rather graceless chevauchée, the people of Jingzhou do not understand that their region is crucial as a stepping-stone to the south. Their stubbornness exceeds their stupidity." He paused. "Liu Bei once served under me, but now he has become a threat. These drastic measures are necessary to ensure that warlords such as him do not plunge the realm into even deeper chaos."

"You butchered close to three thousand of my creations and still hope to justify yourself? Shameless. You have gone too far." Nu Wa slowly walked down the steps to his throne and approached him slowly, almost cautiously, as if she still could not believe the deed he had committed. "This is too much. I cannot convince myself that this is acceptable, even for a man of your cruelty."

He blinked, slightly taken aback. She had never spoken like this with him before. When she reprimanded him in the past, it was always tinted with a degree of drollness, of grudging respect for his genius and command. But this was different. Her voice was disappointed, vexed, and… somewhat distressed.

Saddened.

Offended.

She stood before him, gazing at his countenance. "Child," she blurted, jolting him out of his troubled thoughts, "what have you become? This is precisely what I feared when I agreed to give you my support. You have become too powerful, far too powerful than anything I could have ever divined. Your influence, your hunger… your genius... it is clear that they have made you a more formidable force than any other on Earth."

She shook her head. "Even I… cannot handle your ambition any longer."

"So you fear me, is that it? You fear the fact that the only mortal you trust and see as worthy is the most powerful man in the realm?" He spread out his arms in a defiant challenge, but he could not stop his jaw clenching in frustration and incredulity. "I always knew you were unreasonable, but I could never have fathomed such absurdity on even your part."

"You are more terrifying than Dong Zhuo," she murmured. "At least he was despised. But not you. Your loyal officers and ministers number in the hundreds. So many have irrevocably allied themselves with you… myself included. You're a seductive, debonair demon in human form."

"That was a low blow no matter how you meant it, Elder Sister," he growled, stepping closer and glaring at her carefully. "You knew well the price we would have to pay to save this world. If you are so wretched as to back out now, then do so. Withdraw your Mandate. Withdraw your support. Watch this so-called child wither and die with an unfulfilled ambition."

"I must stop you," she whispered, her life-giving breath hot on his face. Her elegant, seemingly frail hands pushed weakly at his chest as he clasped her waist. Their lips skimmed lightly and gently, although they did not kiss just yet. "I must save the world from you. I cannot allow you free reign any longer, Hero of Chaos."

"Just what do you intend to do about me, then?" he sneered contemptuously. "Shall you destroy me? Shall you seduce and strangle me? Or will you simply abandon me for another year, or five, or ten, until I die of a broken heart? I tremble with anticipation of your next fascinating move."

She could not reply, and simply looked up worriedly at him, her lips flushing ever so slightly. Several moments passed, and he found that he could not wait any longer. He shifted and aggressively planted his mouth over hers, and she fought back, although with each moment their tongues tussled, she found him ever more difficult to resist. She defied him reluctantly; her nimbus glimmered as they struggled against one another, and as he slowly overwhelmed her with his sexual, all-too-mortal, all-too-beautiful potency.

"I know I cannot convince you to give up this ambition of yours," she mumbled, her eyes shining while she nibbled his bottom lip. "But have you not considered it? To abandon this before there is no turning back… to live as a commoner, a safe existence. It will save you as well as many more human lives… and I would not need to fret for you or this world any longer."

"No," he hissed, not daring to believe that she could ever mean such words. "We made a promise to each other. We chose to act decisively. You cannot betray my dream like this. I forbid it."

"Little brother," she moaned, closing her eyes in a rare display of sorrow. "I do not wish to see you hurt anyone… nor be hurt by those who hate you. That is all. You have made many enemies. Even when you have subjugated All Under Heaven, they will still come… and you may well pay the ultimate price of an undignified death."

"It's a small consequence to suffer for your satisfaction."

She gave a sad, yet somewhat coy smile. "It's rare for an autocrat like you to be in the mood for romance."

His hands moved up from her waist and took hold of her rounded shoulders. He suddenly grinned, as if he had realized an epiphany through her words. "Say it, Elder Sister."

She looked at him in slight dread. "Do not corner me like this."

"Say it!" he snarled suddenly, shaking her ever so gently. "I have come this far after so much blood, after so much steel. _You_ have come this far with me, me, this lone soul in this weak flesh shell. I know you found me irresistible as early as when I was only of seven winters. So reaffirm your affection. Come with me on my journey… the journey that I shall take to reunify this land. We will remould the realm in our image, and open the eyes of the people. We will take them by the shoulders, just as I have taken yours, and shake them out of their unenlightened sleep."

He suddenly hissed again, as if unable to contain the violence of his passion. "We shall remind them that there are things between Heaven and Earth that transcend the value of human life itself. They shall remember the thunder of a nation's patriotic cries. Perhaps then will you realize the foolishness of your concern with my… apparent turpitude."

At last, what little remained of Nu Wa's resolve collapsed, and she surrendered, submitting to her little brother's iron will. "I love you, child." She lowered her head and rested her cheek against his breastplate, capitulating more eagerly than she would have liked. "I love you… so very much."

"I love you even more, Elder Sister. I could not care less if you commanded me to slay a hundred, or a thousand, or a million humans. For you, I would exterminate my entire race if they offended you any further."

She felt him clasping her wrists and triumphantly slipping off her long white gloves. She shut her eyes tight, releasing a soft mewl as his fingers moved to clutch at her, his vampiric tongue trailing along her pale neck. His courage was now unstoppable, and he began removing her celestial clothing one by one… she had lost herself in the searing instant, permitting Cao Cao to touch her where no other living being would dare venture… the exquisite, gorgeous, splendorous body of the very Creator.

He pressed against the trembling, nubile deity from behind, forcing her against the wall as he clutched her wrists. Her hands pushed against the wood whilst she moaned quietly. He could almost touch her blinding halo, but instead he chose to entice her, to beguile and tempt her to seize him and have her way with him. The joy it would bring them both! He ran his hand through her snowy, pearl-white ponytail and reached forward to kiss her. His caresses tickled her, charmed her, and disarmed her. Another passionate, hot kiss along the back of her collar, and he had rendered her defenceless.

Damnation, the sacrilege he was committing! The insanity… he thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Duke," she purred, closing her eyes.

"Empress," he whispered, his tongue flicking at her ear.

"Only you may hold me close like this. For you are the only human I have consistently nurtured conviction in," she murmured, as his hands finally tugged at her brassiere and pulled it down. He turned her back around to face him. He nodded absently, almost dismissively, staring absorbedly at the heavenly sight before him.

He would have this goddess here. Here, in his very Throneroom.

She stroked the side of his face with the back of her fingers. She had yielded; she had admitted defeat. And for the first time in a long time, she did not regret it. "Know this, Hero of Chaos: you have become my scourge to humanity. Regardless of that, or perhaps because of it… I trust you with the fate of this nation, with the fate of this world… and with my unhappy heart."

He licked his lips as they found her bewitching breast. "But of course. You are my friend – my only true friend. I will never let you lose faith in me.

"Never."

*

Her little brother resembled a true phoenix. The change that overtook him was incredible. He simply could not expire; his energy was limitless. The art of love… the religion of ecstasy. He had been a most apt and creative student. In all the millennia of her long existence she had never met a man that could actually keep up with her, for whom she felt such deep respect and attachment. But as with many things, Cao Cao had proven her wrong once again. She reclined in his arms, her halo shimmering in approval as they kissed again. "Who can stop this hurt?" she whispered, closing her eyes as he proudly gripped her. Her toes curled behind him, bare legs wrapped snugly around him. "How can a boy like you stop the suffering that engulfs all Creation?"

"Fear not. Not even the unparalleled strength of Avici's demons can match my ambition." He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against her nose. "I am here, glorious one… the mortal you have chosen to be your champion embraces you, eager to please. How else may he serve you?"

Such irony. Such well-intentioned mockery. She hesitated in replying immediately, and for several minutes, she merely gazed up at him intently, her golden eyes glimmering. It had been many years since Cao Cao had witnessed such a vulnerable aspect of the divinity. On most occasions, he despised weakness. But Nu Wa was beautiful and endearing no matter what facet she expressed. Her fleeting fragility – that she had consented for him to see this one side – incontestably rendered her the most magnificent being in the cosmos.

Not that there were any worthy competitors to begin with. To possess her buxom, uncovered body was an honour beyond worldly comprehension.

They sighed quietly together, entranced in the honest nakedness of each other as she pressed a willowy finger against his mouth. "You have reaffirmed the love that you have shown me ever since those long seven summers. Even I… could not ask for more," she murmured, staring absorbedly into his stern eyes. "I can do nothing now. I can only hope that you will continue to prove my fears wrong, and my trust correct." She smiled up at him, moving to stroke his raven hair. "I thank you, brave and faithful servant."

He laughed as she tenderly fondled him in wonder. "I adore you, Elder Sister. Because I can affirm that so candidly, I am wholly true to myself. You have made the right choice, indeed. For my ambition… is essentially your own.

"Our ambitions are united, and they shall be realized as one."


	9. Oath

**Oath**

"Wrong. Deplorably, nonsensically, incontinently wrong." Nu Wa shook her head in disapproval as Cao Cao dropped his sword, glaring at her while she waggled an arrogant finger at him. "At your current level, your strength is far from satisfactory, little lover boy."

"I'd much rather you refer to me as your 'champion of a chaotic world' as opposed to the alternative."

"For a commander, your swordplay is woefully inadequate. Your body is not blessed with strength or endurance, and you've lost weight in recent months. I'm not surprised why you have brutes like Dian Wei and Xu Zhu as your bodyguards – they're that much bigger than you."

"I'm a weakling, is that what you desire me to say?" scowled Cao Cao unsportingly, taking up his blade again.

He spun into the air headfirst and smoothly landed in an offensive stance, swinging his sword in a seamless and unbroken matrix of flurries. For most, this style of swordplay would have looked remarkable and extraordinary. Such was his talent: a man of sophistication and a patron of the arts, whilst remaining a military mastermind that could wield imperial political power with impunity. But none of that mattered in the face of Nu Wa. At least, not when the rascal's swordplay was so unsatisfactory. "You're off-balance," she pointed out disapprovingly. "Your swinging angle is far clumsier than it should be. Against a larger sword, you'd be in deep trouble, not to mention a halberd."

She ran a finger along her chin superiorly. "Well… I suppose I _am_ over-critiquing you. Your swordplay has already surpassed many of your peers. I doubt there's any aristocrat in the Court that can match your skill."

He exhaled heavily and made his way to a nearby stone bench. He sat down and retrieved a small pouch of water. "Allow me a short rest, Elder Sister," he entreated. "I have been honing my skills for the entire afternoon. I am tired and parched."

His voluptuous teacher sidled towards him, not speaking.

"Yes, Queen of Pure Felicity and Majestic Lights?" he prompted sarcastically, after several moments of comfortable silence.

"You sweat like a boar."

"Be silent, you."

Her eyes sparkled as she drew down. She eased herself onto his lap, swaying her arms behind him. Her buttocks rested snugly on his thighs, tucked neatly near his groin. His hands instinctively and impulsively took hold of her shapely waist. It felt rather comforting to rest in his tired but invigorated embrace – a surprising juxtaposition to his cold eyes and his ice-blue aura.

She gazed down haughtily at him, and he stared up at her. "You've grown into a menacing but handsome man," she admitted quietly. "The audacious, cheeky boy remains within you. I can still see him, transmogrifying into a dour, stern King of black humour."

For just one moment – just one – his eyes softened. "Has it been twenty-odd years already?" he murmured. "Do you miss what I once was?"

"But that is what is so endearing… and frustrating… about humans: they simply change and fade into something barely recognizable."

"I consider that a compliment, my dear. I would not suffer to attain changeless immortality like the Emperors of old… they were fools ashamed of their own humanity."

A comfortable silence passed between them before she spoke again.

"You promote people based on their talent," she observed. "Does that still not unintentionally reduce human beings to commodities?"

"You mask yourself with a cool, sometimes cold façade, but it is obvious to me that you suffer from a heart softer than worm's silk," sneered Cao Cao, as he kissed her. He continued to talk as he pressed his lips against her velvety, divine mouth. "A perilous thing to have, in a world full of sharp blades."

Nu Wa sniffed, rubbing herself seductively against her mortal lover. "Answer my question, boy."

"Fine. Commodities, you say? How shortsighted of you. The old order of the world must be destroyed in order to create a new age in which war no longer exists. I shall cremate this world in the same manner the legendary phoenix of distant lands ignites and resurrects itself. I will fulfill something that even my death cannot overcome. No matter which epoch the world enters… my vision will live on."

"Then, just what do you intend to do when you have conquered All Under Heaven?" murmured the excruciatingly sultry goddess. "Enough with the vague, evasive replies. The time has come to tell me your plans for retirement."

"If a way can be shown to the people, then the pathfinder will not be required. In fact, if I remain in the land, both nobles and commoners alike will seek me out for guidance… as they did in the past, when they depended on the Emperor. The prospect of people relying on me would undo everything I have worked towards. They would be abandoning their talent for the sake of becoming servants to a man that believed in individual potential above all else." He smiled. "And so my natural course of action would be to leave this realm forever, and allow those with courage to change the world of their own volition, without the edifices of the past."

She did not expect such a response. "What are you saying?"

"Simply put, I will go on a journey. When the time is right and conditions permit it, I will leave the gates of Luoyang and go wherever my heart takes me."

"How does a conqueror abruptly waltz away to some distant paradise to live like a sage of the Way?" she laughed. "I would like to see where you go."

He kissed her once more. "Use your imagination, my beloved. I will go the distant mountains that hug our land, to the forests of hermits who find home in nature. I will set sail for the seas that lead to other worlds, to other nations that dot the majestic oceans. I will take my horse and journey to the sands beyond western China, perhaps joining the Bedouins of old that travel along that ancient route called the Silk Road to the western frontiers, to where few Han have ventured. Or I may yet depart from the desert to new cities, to spires undiscovered by my cartographers. I shall live a new life amongst nomads, settlers and wanderers; totally different from the path I chose when I first decided to end the chaos plaguing our world. And when I die, I shall be cremated in a commoner's garments; my tomb shall be a simple stone slab in the ground, commemorating a man who did nothing more than play his part under the boundless skies."

His eyes seemed to brighten at the prospect. "I shall abandon the path of the conqueror and walk the path of heavens. Are you game enough to join me on my voyage, goddess?"

Her eyes sparkled as she drew nearer. "Men grow restless after a prolonged holiday. Perhaps you should go unify some other empire once you're done with China."

He let out a rare chuckle at her fond teasing. "I beg you, Elder Sister. Come with me. We may not have had many opportunities to see each other since my adulthood, but soon it shall all change. When I have brought the land together once again, I will leave Luoyang. I want you to leave Heaven too, and journey with me across the mortal world." His voice was eager, almost imploring. "Do not leave me. Surely my lifetime will be a mere blink of an eye to you. My sun shall eventually set, but you look upon the horizon of eternity. I entreat you to stay with me, for the rest of my frail life. Lest you…" He lowered his head, staring at her bosom. "Lest you forget me too soon. Lest you fail to remember that an ephemeral life like mine ever existed."

"Do not say that. I cannot forget you. I will not forget you."

"I care not if the entire Middle Kingdom abandons my memory," he whispered. "But you... I do not dare to imagine the day you find another mortal to replace me."

She nuzzled his forehead and his nose with her lips. Their affectionate embrace tightened cosily. "You have fascinated, concerned, and seduced me beyond what any other human could be capable of," she replied. "I don't believe I will ever reveal myself to the earthly planes after you pass away. It would be so terribly boring and inane."

"Without a presence of divinity, humans may lose faith in providence," he warned.

"Oh, don't remind me... don't remind me of the Mandate that I'm supposed to provide them with. I lost faith in your race long before they could curse my name. But you are different, little brother. I doubt history will ever know a titan like the Hero of Chaos again. Whether he is remembered fondly or in notoriety, I do not care. There will be none who can compare to you."

"Surely it is in the interest of humanity for its descendants to surpass their forebears."

"It is. But I'm predisposed in favour of your memory."

She purred gladly as he took her hand, the dark hue of his black gauntlet contrasting with her white glove. Even after he had squeezed her dotingly, they did not release each other; on the contrary, their grip keenly tightened.

"Then let us strike an oath," she proposed, smiling with womanly sympathy. "If you can truly fulfill your task – without any qualification – then I will gladly join you on your journey, your little wilderness getaway. Until then, focus on the present task at hand, and do not shirk from it. I will swallow my hesitation. In return, be true and brave. That is my challenge."

He smirked in wry but willing obedience. "I will not deny you, Elder Sister. As my men carry out my will, allow me to carry out yours. My ambition shall ride on the tempest of your desires, and it shall carry us to the promised land of a new freedom."

*

*

*

_Author's note_: We are coming to the end, to the climax! Only one more one-shot left until this series is completed. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this peaceful lull after the drama of the eighth one-shot, Conviction. And I hope you will enjoy the upcoming, (hopefully) emotional last chapter of Heaven's Mandate.


	10. Parting

**Parting**

It was sunset.

He could not believe it. He had never experienced such distress in his entire life. Not even after his father's assassination, and not even after Dian Wei's murder.

The collapse of his entire empire would not be enough to send him into the throes of anguish that gripped him presently, choking his throat and refusing him permission to even breathe normally. It suffocated him, filling his burning core with a smothering, deadening weight that couldn't be lifted.

How fortunate he was that Dun and Yuan were not here to see him like this! But how else could he react? How else did she think he would react?

The thoughtless, callous witch had _abandoned_ him!

She did not love him anymore. He disgusted her. She despised him.

These and more wild, accusatory thoughts spun through his mind as he strode through the palace halls, desperately searching for any clues as to where she had departed to after spending the previous night wrapped in his arms. He shook his head in a slight daze, still reeling from her absence of her gentle hands. She had bid him farewell just as he slipped into slumber, before he could protest. What a fool he had been not to take her words seriously, and how cruel had she been to mean them! It did not feel… _humane_. How long had it been since such forlorn resentment welled up within him?

Perhaps she found it amusing that a man like him could ever worry for a being of such higher actuality than he. It was akin to some child fussing over his erudite tutor. But such was his arrogance and his character.

Why had she fled his bedchamber without rousing him? Was his embrace not warm enough? Did he dissatisfy her again? No. Her shining eyes, gentle sighs and radiant smiles did not lie. She had treasured his company; she had cherished his devotion.

He made a promise long ago, to give her a world free from the suffering caused by its own inhabitants, the suffering that grieved her so. He knew that this was what initially attracted her to him. As time passed and he grew into a handsome and ruthless commander of men, she could not resist lending him her support, as if she were indulging a naughty child in his persistent antics. But he had killed so many. The world still had not changed, not even now that he held unrivalled political power in the land. And only now did he remember that she was the motivation for his ambition. She had been the reason for his unmatched empire since that day in the palace courtyard during his seventh summer. He gritted his teeth, and his fists clenched as his pace quickened along the royal corridors.

Oh, how he adored her. She was so very precious.

His heart pounded in his chest and he was panting loudly: he had searched frenetically for her since dawn. He had not eaten a morsel, nor had he drunk a sip. Without realizing it, he discovered that he had scoured almost the entirety of the palace east wing. He advanced to the balconies by the courtyards and gardens, where she had waited for him after his return to Luoyang with the Emperor. He remembered now that she had said something about enjoying the view of the peony trees by the pond…

_How can you do this to me? After all the promises we made, all the oaths we swore to one another…_

_I still have so far to go_.

He paused, a gleam of gold catching his narrow eye. It quickly widened as he turned to retrieve what was evidently a small piece of parchment on the stone bench across the lake. His gloved hand quickly reached for it, unfolding it open and revealing an elegant calligraphic note. There was no mistake. It was the penmanship of a goddess, of his first and eternal love. He read her message feverishly, but was quickly disappointed. For it was painfully, tantalizingly short:

_There is war in Heaven, and I must depart for the Realm of Pure Felicity. Some troublemaker stylizing himself as the "Monkey King" is wreaking havoc amongst the Celestial Army. He is insolent but powerful. I must answer this demon's challenge, although I don't know when I will come back to you this time. Just understand that I have not departed without a reluctant heart._

_I wish to let you spread your wings… the wings of the phoenix you likened yourself to. As a mortal, you must be ready to shoulder your burden on your own… regardless of my presence or absence. Do not feel lonely. You will not feel forlorn for long, not like me. I believe in your strength, in your ambition. It is time for you to soar. You have already left the nest that we created together. Now see if you can find me, in the expanse of the endless firmament… in the beautiful blue empyrean._

_I never imagined, in the millions of years I have lived, that I would ever love a frail mortal man so deeply and sincerely. I never imagined that my Mandate would ever be passed on to someone as intriguing as you. You impress me, Cao Cao Mengde._

_Remember our promise. I await the new world you shall create. That day when it no longer needs Heaven's Mandate… the day I can lay my burden aside and finally give my full trust to humanity._

_Goodbye, my little brother._

"You left me for a monkey, is that what you're saying?" he growled, resisting the urge to scrunch the parchment and toss it into the lotus pond. "I had envisaged so many possibilities for my new world… our new world. I never imagined I would see it without you."

He wanted to kick at the stone bridge until his foot broke, until his toes crushed themselves. He wanted to draw his sword and massacre his simpering palace attendants, to slaughter the foolish concubines that thought they understood him. But none of that would bring her back. Where she willed, she went. Whether it was to him, or away from him.

He closed his eyes, realizing that they stung. His cape and black hair billowed in the sudden gust of wind that lifted high the branches of the trees above, and he felt his tears only just managing to restrain themselves from joining the rising zephyr.

He could not remember the last time he wished to fall to his knees.

"Elder Sister…"

He remembered how, on the night before, he had flung her brassiere aside, that clothing of pearly heavenly silk and gold and lapis lazuli – the garments of the gods. What had she whispered then? Did she leave behind some clue or warning? Had she snuck in some longing, bittersweet farewell whilst he kissed and worshipped her blissful gateway between those inviting thighs?

His eyes widened as he recalled her pleasure, how she had pulled his head to her and clutched his black hair while his damp mouth pressed ever more ardently against her. He finally remembered, to his disbelief and sorrow, the words she had gasped out amidst the throes of ardour.

_I am always watching over you, child. Never forget that_.

He forced out a dark, cynical chuckle. She could not have possibly prepared for this all along! But why else would she confess something so… wistful to him? It was rare of her. Why?

_Why_?

And now she had purposefully left a melancholy letter behind, praising him for how far he had come. That damned woman – how dare she assume that this sufficed! Breathing heavily, he clenched his teeth again as he clutched at the parchment. Was this all that would sustain him for the period of time they remained apart? It felt so weak, so desperate. He would never understand her motives, her thoughts. But it did not stop him from trying. He would never stop trying. As long as he drew breath and until the day he died, he would not forget. And he hoped beyond hope that she would uphold her promise to never forget him, either.

"Nu Wa has truly left me."

He stared out towards the pavilion, pressing her letter against his breast. He suppressed a choke from the back of his throat. No. He would not allow her to harvest such tortured anguish from him. He would not say goodbye.

_Heaven's ways are raw_.

He forced a sarcastic smile onto his face, forbidding even one teardrop to flee his demonic eye. Only one thought brought a brief flash of hope to him: there was surely no point in bidding farewell to someone that always returned for more.

"One day, you _will_ revisit the mortal world. And when you do, you will know just how wise you were to trust me."

He could not remember ever having cried in her presence; he had never allowed his eyes to moisten before her. Even when he plunged his sword into a human being for the very first time, he had refused to yield, _especially_ when she approached him and begged to touch him, to give him the comfort he so desperately needed.

_It is not always foolish to grieve, to mourn, to regret, my child. Let me remind you of your humanity… of your inherent goodness_.

He eventually allowed her to loosen his clothes, to caress him with great affection and tenderness, but still he refused to shed a single tear. Surely she would never want to see him weep for her…

But perhaps this steel invincibility, this vehement denial of any human fragility, had disappointed her to some extent.

Now his Elder Sister was no longer here. His raison d'être had gone, vanished. And for that, the unbreakable, legendary Cao Cao finally shattered. For the first time in thirty long years, he permitted himself to collapse and beat his gloved fists against the ground, sobbing his loneliness and heartbreak late into the evening as stars fell upon the cursed capital of Luoyang. His dark, royal cape draped around his hunched, feeble form, a poor substitute for the goddess's saintly, doting arms. And in those moments of wretched misery, China's Hero of Chaos suddenly felt like a small boy once again.

_You chose me to love you. And that will forever be my greatest honour_.

*

*

*

_Author's farewell_

Thank you for reading this short series that explores my favourite pairing, the Hero of Chaos in his DW6 incarnation and the mystic creation goddess Nu Wa from Warriors Orochi 2. Writing of these glimpses and milestones in their relationship through the one-shot format was something I've been hoping to do for a while; it was a golden opportunity to write of my two favourite characters from Koei. Short as it was (my intention was indeed to keep it concise), I hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it, do tell me, and if you didn't… tell me too! Your comments – positive or constructively critical – are always reflected on and kept as reference or advice for future stories. Please give me feedback so the next story I return with will be the best it can be!

What follows is a bit of a rant on how this small project came about, so if you're interested in how I set about developing the themes in _Heaven's Mandate_, please read on.

I remember the first time I saw Cao Cao's new look and fashion via his DW6 CG in the game, videos and art. He's not physically powerful; he's lost weight since his past incarnations and is weaker than Sun Jian and Liu Bei. But what he lacks in muscle, he more than compensates for with several far more important things. There's his political and military genius, demonstrated by in-game videos, briefings and dialogue. There's his unnervingly dominant aggressiveness and sternness, the likes of which no other ruler can match. He controls the Emperor with impunity; his sheer personality and ambition overshadows the entire realm, making him a shadowy force of manipulation even when your character is not directly confronting him.

Yet his vision starkly contrasts from past games and totally blows his "villain" stereotype out of the water. Directly quoting his words to Xiahou Dun: "I, too, am a human being. I grieve for all the wasted lives." From Dynasty Warriors 6 onwards we see Koei's most evolved and most refined interpretation of Cao Cao: a brooding mastermind that gives authors plenty of room to write of his inner emotions and weaknesses, yet constantly reminding us that _he is_ _a man that knows himself_. He is a man of emotion, but he is not an emotional man. There's plenty of room for deep sadness, but none for clichéd angst. You can write of his tender love, but not of his sentimentality, for he has none. We have a passionate man that wants the best for the people, but not some shortsighted, impulsive idealist. In other words, to me, he is a perfect character to write about: emotionally stable (which might be boring to some), yet possessing many, many layers of complexity.

Furthermore, Koei truly outdid themselves in the R&D department. As cool as Sun Jian and Liu Bei look in DW6, even their fans will have to admit that Cao Cao's design is _intentionally_ intricate and sophisticated. His lavish, almost decadent costume is the most _royal_ of them all (characterized, amusingly, by his quirky Chinese official's shoes), and exudes refinement, dark elegance and seductive taste. His new visage is intentionally sinister, and his long sideburns even reach up past his ears to give the impression of little horns! Along with his vampiric, hypnotic eyes, the author of this story could come to only one logical conclusion:

_This guy _embodies_ the very ideal of "badass_."

Then there's Warriors Orochi 2. As a lifelong student of religion, myth and spirituality, imagine my excitement when characters like Fu Xi, Taigong Wang, Da Ji, and Sun Wukong were to be introduced. The Wei campaign in particular caught my attention because it seemed that a certain mystic called Nu Wa had thrown her lot in with Cao Cao – directly and intimately. I was so pleased that Koei had chosen to establish some kind of canon relationship, romantic or not, between those two in WO2. Unfortunately, for the reasons I have already given, the past incarnations of Cao Cao (including the one chosen for WO2) simply could not do Nu Wa justice. For me, they would not… satisfy her. It was DW6 Cao Cao that had the honour of being her lover, and I chose to alter their association from WO2 slightly by making her his childhood friend, who she comes to support as he grows in power and influence. Their relationship grows more complex as the years pass, and by the time he reaches adulthood; the goddess realizes that this mortal is more than a "mere" mortal. Their relationship is all about recognizing the human potential for greatness and great evil. And from that, love is nurtured and intensified.

Nu Wa was a perfect match for the dark genius of DW6 Cao Cao. She was divine looking in both appearance and moveset – the consensus for many Koei fans is that her design is unmistakably celestial in origin. But her cool and biting personality also suited Cao Cao; she is sarcastic, sharp, and a formidable match for his disposition (and perhaps even sterner than him!). I've toned down her "ice queen" aspect slightly in my pairing, but mostly because the nature of their relationship is more complex than the game's and not because I dislike it. Furthermore, she is interested in the world's future and whether she does the right thing by entrusting it to Cao Cao. It is this theme of trust and intimacy that I've structured _Heaven's Mandate_ around, between a wry "Elder Sister" and a cunning "little brother."

Thanks for reading once again.

**THE END**


End file.
